1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation member provided in an electronic device, such as a pushbutton or an operation stick.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a portable game machine or a controller of a game device includes an operation member that is operated by a user with a finger, such as a pushbutton or an operation stick. In the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,906, an operation stick provided in a controller is disclosed. The operation stick has a column portion, and the upper end of the column portion is formed into a discoid shape. The entirety of the outer surface of the discoid part is covered with a cover. The cover enfolds the upper end of the column portion. The cover is formed of a softer material (elastomer in patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,906) than that of the column portion. Accordingly, an improvement in a touch feeling obtained when a user touches the operation stick is achieved.